


Prompts and Consequences

by Astray



Series: Modern Writers AU [2]
Category: Marlowe RPF, Shakespeare RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kit talks too much, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut, Teachers, The Author Regrets Nothing, call it an updated wordwar, nanowrimo did it, wonder which one of the two is the most evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During NaNoWriMo, Kit sends several prompts to Will. Unfortunately, said prompts are not the kind that one could work with. Cue Will storming Kit's office, just to give him a piece of his mind. And something else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompts and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



> The prompts given were those I got during word wars. Yeah, I have an evil ML - she's awesome though.

It was one thing to want to do things that were forbidden. It was another entirely to end up sprawled on his desk with a very angry Shakespeare staring down at him. Alright, maybe it was his fault. After all, it was not as though they were not competing on every level – it was November after all. 

“So... Triadica Sebifera it was, Kit?”

“Well, you have to hand it to me, I did some research before sending you the prompt.”

“And how, pray, am I to get that in a story set in late Renaissance Italy?”

“Imagination, Will. You still have some of it left...” Maybe he could have abstained from leering at him. It was a game he liked to play, and if it got him some, he was ready to do whatever it took to antagonize Will until he lost it. An angry Will always made for quite... heated... sessions. And gods, he would lie if he were to say he did not enjoy these. As if on cue, Will stalked towards him. Like this, he was towering over him and all of a sudden, Kit did not give a damn that his papers were scattered all over the place, that his books had fallen to the ground. His pens digging into his back in spite of his shirt and suit. Will caught him by his tie – oh, how brilliant of him, to have thought about putting one on before going to work that morning. He was not fond of ties all that much. One exception was when his lover curled his hand around the dark silk, as though he could choke him. They were face to face, Kit awkwardly using his legs to brace himself upward, Will leaning down – inches apart, and it was all Kit could do not to grab him by the neck to kiss him. In one fleeting moment, he wondered what he was probably looking like, his hair all over the place. His breath caught. They were at university, in his office. And it was certainly the last place on Earth where he should work Will up. Alas, wisdom was not his strong suit, as he freely admitted. 

And whoever wanted to be wise when one Will Shakespeare was looking at them with such a wild expression? 

“I honestly should hate you for this...”

Will's hot breath brushed against Kit's lips, nearly making him throw whatever restraint he still had to the wind. Hum, suit trousers were not good. Why had he not waited until they were back home to send him a request for a word war anyway? It was too late to bemoan his brief moment of stupidity though. Instead, he simply stared back at Will, silently wondering what was the end of his sentence. No answer came, but Will's mouth crashed against his. Unwittingly, Kit's heart leaped in his throat, surprise freezing him. Will would not do that. Not when chances were high for Ben to walk in on them. Oh well, who gave a damn anyway? He panted, letting his lover take over to explore his mouth. Funny thing, how the circumstances played with them. He was a drowning man in this, and he simply let Will have his way, ravaging him. And how he wanted to be ravaged in every possible way.

“You actually gave me an idea for another story.” Why was Will allowed to still sound normal after that kiss when Kit himself was struggling for breath?

“Yeah?”

“About an idiot who thinks he was so clever, and obviously read the Botanical encyclopedia way too much for his own good.”

“How do you mean?”

“Exactly.”  
Well, maybe he should piss Will off more often. It helped that he was actually feeling lazy. Maybe not to much, as he returned the kiss, briefly biting Will's lip, licking his mouth – he owned him. He felt Will's hold on his tie waver ever so slightly, a clear sign as any that undoing his lover would be easier than expected. 

Just as he got to suck on Will's tongue, a faint reminder of what exactly could be expected, Will yanked his head backward by his tie. “I am not done with you.” Gods, he never tired of hearing his lover near growl when he did something particularly nasty. A hand pressing down on his shoulder, forcing him back on the desk – he tried to resist, the strain on his back soon proving too much. And there he was, lying back, Will's 'tied' hand close to his face. The pressure was almost gone. Now that Will was leaning above him, Kit could make out his intents, the heat radiating from him. And he was tired of waiting. Bracing his heels against the sturdy desk, he managed to raise his hips against his lover's, earning himself a sharp glance. Oh, so he was still angry... He could not help it, he licked his lips – the proverbial cat. He will be damned if he let Will think he would simply wait. 

“I think I should just leave you like that. See, Kit, it was bad enough that you got me a fauvism prompt... but dadaism and now that? It wouldn't do.”

“You never complained before.” He allowed himself a smirk. The grip on his neck tightened – he had difficulties to breath, the silk chaffing slightly against his skin. He had not known Will liked it like that... all the better. 

“You still look too pleased with yourself.”

“What would you do about that?” It was a gamble, in truth. But he was curious nonetheless. 

“You will be a wreck when I'll be done, Kit. And since I have a class in less than thirty minutes, I am afraid you will have to wait until the end of the day...” 

Now, it was Will who was smirking – and if it was not something to make Kit fall apart. Rarely did the man ever took such kind of measures – and never at work. But damn, that was... Lost in his thoughts, Kit was startled when teeth grazed his neck, not quite biting but still, warming his skin pleasantly. The pressure on his neck lost – his shirt was being unbuttoned, fingers avoiding any unnecessary touch. Aside from this, the only contact Kit was getting was that of Will's thighs against his – too close to be neutral, and yet, not enough that he could do anything about the need that started to claw at his insides. Hunger. Not just lust, but hunger – and never mind was he would say in any other circumstances – Will was the only one who would make him feel like a wolf on the prowl. Teeth against his jaw, hints of a clever tongue. Kit had closed his eyes, and he would not open them until Will was done. Watching him... oh, he had done plenty of that and there was no helping it. If he looked just once... he would not be able to tear his eyes apart. His breathing was coming in harsh pants, and he was aware that getting any louder was a risk. Even though there was rarely anyone on this floor, and that the office hours were not until later than day, they could not risk the exposure. 

Kit screwed his eyes shut as Will nipped his neck, his collarbone before biting roughly his shoulder. Pain flared through his skin, heat rushing to the pressure point. A light kiss, soothing but not quite. Hands caressing his ribs... Gods, that was too slow! “Will!” He could not exactly manage to sound as commanding as he wanted. Well, one had to make do. He was not exactly prepared for Will to suddenly speed up in his ministrations. He did not even have time to react as his pants were yanked from his hips – he did not even want to know how he must have looked. He felt himself blush rather forcefully at the thought. He wanted to scream at Will to get it over with. Alas, he did not dare open his mouth – he did not trust his voice to keep to a necessary low level. Nevertheless, it did not prevent his hips from bucking upward when Will kissed his skin above the waistband of his underwears, hands running along his hips and thighs. Breath left him again, his entire body tensing. He was not... Teeth grazing over sharp bones, close but not enough. He was not going to- Accentuated pressure – hot, moist breath, the touch of Will's tongue. “Hell, Will...” It came out as a strangled sigh, a plea – and Kit would have berated himself for this loss of control. He'd be damned, if Will was going to wreck him... he better do it fast... 

“Impatient...”

“You have a class.” It was true, and Kit was secretly glad he managed to say it all in one go and without stuttering. Too much. 

Will's grip on his hips was deceptively gentle – Kit suspected that all that writing and typing had actually made his hands stronger than they should be. Not that he minded. He felt Will move, almost crawling on top of him, the heat of his body almost to much – and the bastard was still fully clothed. Kit's only comfort was the knowledge that Will was as hard as he was himself. 

“What do you want, Kit? Tell me...”

Feeling rather rebellious – even though it was risky, Kit replied: “Suck me...” He knew Will found it annoying to hear him speak like that. Albeit he was fairly sure it was just a façade. Sensing no change in Will's gait, Kit decided to push it a bit more. “Come on... you know you want to.”

“Kit...” 

“You asked what I wanted...” Deeming it safe, Kit opened his eyes to stare right back his lover. A glance at the clock told him they still had fifteen minutes or so before Will had to leave. Funny, he'd thought they had spent more time in there. He tried to disengage his legs from his trousers, managing only in part. No matter... He brought his hands up to caress Will's face, forcing him to pay attention. Then, he went on: “I want to have you on your knees in front of me. Right now.” Taking hold of Will's shoulders, he pushed him down, not certain if Will would comply. After all, they were at war, and Kit had learned the hard way that his lover was not above riling him up before leaving him. Kit dug his fingers in Will's shoulders – an unvoiced demand with which they were both familiar. Open mouthed kisses down his chest, his stomach – hunger reared its head again, jaws clamping on his body. Light touches, hands sliding his underwears from his hips – Kit could not even coordinate his movements, beyond the desperate push on his feet to help Will. A sigh escaped from his throat when the relatively cool air hit his heated flesh. He would not beg... Sharp bite on his hipbone.  
He hissed, and cared not if he sounded like an angry cat. He leaned on his elbows to stare down at Will, and waited for him to meet his gaze. 

“Time is running out, and I won't let you go until you're done. Better do something about that.” He nodded at his until-now neglected length. He knew that Will was struggling to keep some sort of control – after all, they did not need the whole literature department to know about their tryst. Tempting as it was. He smirked, only to falter when Will bent down on him. He let himself fall harshly back on the desk as he felt him grace his cock with a long lick. He wanted to yell at him – to hurry, to do whatever he had to. He was unravelling and he had to bite his fist not to cry out. Hellish heat engulfing him – his body jerking upwards without thoughts. He needed more – there was a wild beast in his guts that wanted nothing more than dig its teeth into him. His sudden movement wrung a moan from Will, the vibration threatening to topple him over the edge. The clock was merciless. Twelve minutes – if he could read right. Maybe that he could not last was a good thing. Kit risked a sideway glance, his view obscured by their position – to know that Will was on his knees, in front of his desk, sucking him off. His mind went on an overload. Fingers touching him, working in tandem with his lover's mouth. His entire body was taunt with shattering restraint – how he wanted to just rise and fuck his mouth... He had no strength to move left – yet the thought was there. A swirl of his clever tongue at the tip of his erection, one hand teasing him and the other forcing his hips against the desk. Desire was building like a wilfire and Kit could not do a single thing to prevent it – he did not even want to. 

“Damn you, faster!” He needed it – the sudden suck, the graze of teeth. Kit was usually dead set against it but he was too far gone – it felt so good, he bit on his hand again, with a bruising force, but even the pain did not distract him from the blinding force of his climax. He came with a broken sob, his entire body tensing and clenching – his back and hips off the desk, sinking even deeper in the delicious furnace of his his lover's mouth. He fell back boneless, processing with some lateness how Will swallowed around him. His hunger was sated, all he could do was wait – his mind has blacked out on him. As on an afterthought, he brought his hand away from his face, registering the dark wells his teeth have left into his skin. He did not notice Will moving until he realized that he was dressed again. How long has he been spacing out? 

“Kit?” Looking upward, he saw Will offering him a hand. When he was seated on the desk 'properly' again, he took a good look at his love. His hair was a mess, his lips deliciously swollen... and then, there was a noticeable bulge in his suit trousers. Not trusting his voice, Kit gestured at Will, only to be dismissed. “Nothing a very nasty thought could not take care of.”

“Lost my touch, have I?”

“Not at all.” Kit let Will kiss him – it was slow, gentle, and he honestly did not give a damn that he could taste himself on Will's tongue. If anything, it made him feel rather pleased with himself. “If anything, you are still very good at making me wish to forsake our work's etiquette.”

“Do you mean that part about bedding your coworkers?”

“The implicit one about using desks for something unacademic.”

“'Twas research...”

They stayed like this for a moment, simply looking at each other, and for an instant, Kit thought Will was indeed placated. 

“Aye, and I have a class in four minutes.” Will took a step towards the door before turning back to Kit. “Any nasty thought for me?”

“Barabbas and Shylock having to sit through the Duke's personal interpretation of French cancan. And of course, maybe, Tamburlaine being himself and deciding that the room needs redecorating... Brains, bowels... the likes.”

“Nasty.” A moment passed and Kit actually saw when Will finished the tableau in his mind. “Eww, that's just... gross! The Duke? Are you serious. Argh!” And with this, Will went out, leaving Kit to his own devices. 

Of course, the office needs to be put back into shape. And proper aeration. And possibly, he would need to finish grading essays due within two weeks. Aeration first. When he'll be done with relishing the traces of his afterglow. 

“Dear me, that was... grand.” He opened the window, letting in some new air – because really, he did not need one Ben commenting on his habits. Again. It was bad enough that he knew and actually teased him about that whenever he got a chance. As he was collecting his books, his phone went off. 

It was a text message from one Will Shakespeare... 'Students are staring. You have hell to pay tonight.' And then another. 'Have fun grading your essays, because you will have to second grade mine. -Yes, I love you, and no, I'm not joking.' If anything, it made Kit smile, how Will was still as old-fashioned as to type his text messages as he would write an email or anything of the sort. Nevermind the extra work. He looked forward to the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me ten minutes to decide whether Kit Marlowe would go commando or not. That's dedication for you! XD


End file.
